


Necking

by ciaan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart shivers as Jaime wraps a hand around his neck and kisses his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking

Bart shivers as Jaime wraps a hand around his neck and kisses his throat. The soft lips against his bare skin are too intense. The suppression collar is _not there_. Bart’s head feels light, airy, free. He can move, run away... He doesn’t want to. Jaime isn’t aware what he’s causing as his fingers trace the nubs of Bart’s vertebrae. Bart leans in, presses his larynx against the web of Jaime’s palm. Jaime’s teeth are solid against Bart’s beating jugular. Bart soaks in Jaime’s warmth and lets himself be held in place by the gentle unassuming fingers around his throat.


End file.
